


where the lines overlap

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Switching, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan wakes up with ears and a tail. He suspects Jongdae has something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the lines overlap

**Author's Note:**

> **additional warnings:** maybe some potential dubcon stuff because of unexpected heats and whatnot
> 
> originally posted on my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/12178.html).

* * *

 

Yifan awakes expecting a normal morning.  
  
He doesn't get one.  
  
Everything seems fine at first; he gets out of bed like normal and walks into the bathroom like normal. He isn't looking at the mirror when he feels an itch and, naturally, scratches it. But his fingertips touch velvety softness that's unlike hair or skin.  
  
It's fur.  
  
Yifan looks up. Overnight he'd sprouted an extra pair of furry ears and – he quickly paws at his backside – a tail to boot.  
  
Yifan with feline ears and tail stares back at him.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
How could this happen to him? _Why_ did this happen to him? He closes his mouth, which had been hanging open in shock, and bites down on his lower lip, trying to think. At the same time he figures if he bites hard enough, he'll wake up for real.  
  
He doesn't wake up. He's been awake.  
  
This is real.  
  
Yifan racks his mind for a clue, a memory, an explanation for this anomaly. Anything at all. He comes up with nothing. He's too busy panicking.  
  
He can't go into work like this. He'll lose his job. He'll lose everything.  
  
After he's finished calling into work with the excuse of being violently ill (which isn't much of a lie), he remembers something. An event from yesterday when he'd been on his way to work. Unimportant, he'd thought at the time. An insignificant detail. A nuisance he had ignored.  
  
As he was heading to his office, he encountered a stray catboy on the road and hadn't paid him any mind. Strays are a typical occurrence because no one hires cat people except for odd jobs and dirty work, so they're usually homeless and unable to make enough money for living expenses. Yifan used to give handouts to strays, but he has long since stopped. He just wanted to get to work and take care of _himself_ , first.  
  
He'd heard about wayward wizards and their zeal for punishing bad deeds (or whatever deeds they deemed necessary for punishment), but he'd never expected to become a victim of their whims. A wizard, shrouded in darkness, must have witnessed his negligence and cursed him. With cat ears.  
  
Now, if he expects to get anything done, he'll have to find a way to break the curse.  
  
So Yifan gets changed (mindful about his newly acquired appendage on his posterior) and sets off on a journey to redeem himself. He starts with where he'd last seen the catboy, hoping he'd still be begging in the same area.  
  
He's right.  
  
He doesn't see any sinister-looking cloaked wizards, though, which is disappointing.  
  
Yifan was careful to tuck his tail into his trousers and put a snapback over his ears so he prays he doesn't look too much like a cat. It's not every day you grow ears and a tail overnight.  
  
He shuffles up to the catboy, who is sitting cross-legged on a beaten-up dog bed, and takes a good look at him. His features are even feline, with curved lips that curl into a kittenish grin and sharp angles with high, prominent cheekbones. His scruffy brownish ears twitch as Yifan approaches him, tilting his head back to look up at the towering figure.  
  
The stranger's nostrils flare and he smirks, looking full of himself, like the cat that got the cream. Yifan fumes before him, appearing sullen with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" the catboy asks smugly.  
  
"Do you have something to do with this?" Yifan asks, frustrated. He gesticulates as though he isn't covering up his ears and tail and the cat can see his new additions clearly.  
  
"With what?" The cat blinks innocently.  
  
Yifan growls and tears off his cap, his orange ears popping up after being freed from their confines.  
  
"Oh, that's really quite unfortunate. I don't think you had those yesterday," the catboy remarks.  
  
Yifan's hand rolls into a fist as he clenches the edge of his hat.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" he demands.  
  
"Hmmm. A wizard?" the catboy guesses.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Yifan spits.  
  
"Now, now. That isn't very nice, is it?" The catboy taps his chin before continuing. "Logically, that's the only explanation. I don't think a potion can turn you into a catboy, nor can your genetics just change overnight, like a mutation, or something. I think you've found yourself with a very furry, very magical problem."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do? How do I find this damn wizard?" he hisses. Wizards are supposed to be elusive, and this one hasn't shown himself yet.  
  
"I might be able to help," the catboy says, "if you agree to help me in return."  
  
Yifan considers the offer for a moment.  
  
It only takes a moment.  
  
"Anything," Yifan says. His ears droop a little, desperate and defeated. "I'll do anything. Honest."  
  
"I'm not in the best situation right now, either. Obviously," the catboy explains, motioning at his makeshift, threadbare surroundings. "If you let me stay with you until I get back in the gods' good graces, I'll help you find the wizard and convince him to change you back to your perfectly normal, successful human self."  
  
Yifan winces slightly at the proposal. Housing a smartass catboy isn't the most ideal thing in his opinion, but he has no other leads. Being a catboy is even less ideal. "Okay. Fine."  
  
"Is it a deal?" The catboy regards him with clear brown eyes. If Yifan looks closely, he can see the dark, elegant patterns etched into his irises.  
  
"It's a deal," Yifan says, taking his hand and helping him up.  


—

  
  
"Can I ask you what your name is, or will that offend you, too?" the catboy asks as Yifan holds the door to his house open for him.  
  
"Yifan," he grunts.  
  
"My name is Jongdae," the catboy discloses. "Now that we've got that settled, where is your bathroom? I need to freshen up."  
  
Yifan wrinkles his nose. He _does_ kind of smell. Yifan wonders when he'd last taken a bath.  
  
After Jongdae has bathed for a good hour and a half (Yifan doesn't think he wants to know what took him so long), Yifan serves him dinner. He supposed he should prepare something for the catboy, instead of making him scavenge for his own food and deplete his fridge. Jongdae scarfs the meal down and goes for seconds, leaving a wide-eyed Yifan in his wake. Something akin to pity stirs in the new catboy's heart, and he frowns.  
  
Once he's cleaned the kitchen, he sits back down at the table, ready to hear Jongdae's plan that he must have been formulating in the bathroom.  
  
There is no plan.  
  
"You'll just have to be patient," Jongdae explains. "I didn't see the wizard, either, so I need to figure out which one it was."  
  
"How many wizards are there in this town?" Yifan furrows his brow, squinting at him suspiciously. "Can't we just visit all of them?"  
  
Jongdae moves his finger in circles across the surface of the table. "Tch. No. That would take too long. Too risky, too. Some don't like to be bothered. Ever." He pauses. "The city isn't overrun with wizards, but there are still a few lingering around the outskirts, mostly. If we start running our mouths and accuse the wrong guy, things could get ugly. You could be turned into a toad instead of a catboy."  
  
This displeases Yifan greatly – he'd rather not become a toad.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do while you research?" It isn't like Yifan has all the time in the world to stay this way. "I have to go back to work eventually."  
  
"Try to relax? It looks like you need it."  
  
Yifan's fingers ball into a fist out of anger for the second time that day. " _Relax?_ How can I relax when I look like this?" He feels himself growing more and more frustrated by the second.  
  
"Well, if you don't go out, then I'm the only one who'll see you with ears and a tail." Jongdae steeples his fingers and smiles. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
So Yifan tries to take Jongdae's advice and keeps to his apartment for the rest of the week. He lies to his boss and tells him that he's caught a particularly nasty strand of the flu virus and can't come to work until he's better. He tiptoes around Jongdae all week, cleaning up after him, stealing bitter glances in his direction.  
  
Jongdae, on the other hand, seems perfectly at home in Yifan's apartment. He lazes around and Yifan doesn't see him doing anything productive even once.  
  
When the week is up, Yifan asks him again.  
  
"Have you narrowed it down by now?"  
  
"I'm working on it," Jongdae says. "These things take time."  
  
"Time is something I don't have," Yifan replies, annoyed.  
  
He's starting to think that Jongdae is simply using him for his resources. In actuality, he has no idea who the wizard is, and has no intention of finding out. He's pulling his leg. Yifan is a fool.  
  
Yifan sighs and scratches his ear – the cat one – as he sits on the couch next to Jongdae. His new ears are prone to itching. Jongdae stares at the television, transfixed, watching reruns of _Friends_. He bursts into laughter occasionally, startling the larger catboy. His ear twitches in irritation.  
  
Yifan shifts his gaze to observe Jongdae out of the corner of his eye. He really looks charming when he laughs. The shape of his mouth is nothing short of aesthetically pleasing, showing off his pearly white teeth and pointed canines. His eyes squint and the skin at the corners wrinkle, his long lashes framing his arched cheekbones.  
  
As the credits flash by, Jongdae catches Yifan looking at him. Yifan hastily looks elsewhere, concentrating on the ring around his finger.  
  
"Your ears are greasy," Jongdae observes, reaching out and touching one of them. Yifan flinches away despite the feather-light touch.  
  
His hand replaces Jongdae's, rubbing the short fur on his ear. "I wash them every day. They just get like this," he mumbles.  
  
"That's because you aren't washing them right," Jongdae tells him. "You need to clean them like a cat, or else they'll get oily."  
  
"Like a cat?" Yifan blinks.  
  
Jongdae demonstrates. He climbs onto Yifan's lap to better reach him, despite Yifan's vocal protests, and drags the flat of his tongue along the back of Yifan's ear. Yifan shudders.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Cleaning your ears, you ignorant kitten. Shut up and hold still."  
  
Jongdae adjusts himself on Yifan's lap, straddling his thighs to get more comfortable. His neck strains as he leans in to lick Yifan's ear again, and Yifan, too baffled to shove him off, lets him. He's starting to heat up both externally and internally, somehow, and he sits, stunned, as his pants start to feel too tight.  
  
Beads of sweat form across his forehead and slowly roll down to his eyebrows. _What's happening to me?_ Jongdae's warm tongue has the opposite of a cooling effect on him.  
  
Jongdae ceases his cleaning and nuzzles his face against Yifan's neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Mmm, you smell . . . good. Like, really good. Like . . . Oh shit." Jongdae's eyes blink open, pupils slightly dilated.  
  
"What's going on?" Yifan asks, still sweating, with a tremor of panic in his voice. He just popped a boner while the catboy was licking his ears, which was entirely unexpected. His lower half is throbbing and his backside is starting to ache.  
  
Jongdae shifts in his lap, rubbing right over his hardness.  
  
"Fuck!" Yifan hisses, rutting up against Jongdae instinctively.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry. We've got to get you out of this," he says quickly, scrambling to get up and off his legs.  
  
"Get me out of what? What's happening?"  
  
"You're going into heat," Jongdae explains. His tail thrashes behind him wildly. He looks excited but apprehensive.  
  
"Heat?" Yifan feels his heart sink. "Like—"  
  
Jongdae clasps Yifan's much larger hand in his suddenly. His dark brown eyes are pleading. "Do you think you can make it to the bedroom?"  
  
"Of course I can make it to my bedroom," Yifan says a little too confidently, standing up on wobbly feet. He nearly falls back down on the couch, a wave of dizziness overcoming him. Jongdae puts an arm around his upper back for support.  
  
Yifan feels himself being led to his room in a haze. The awkward weight between his legs seems to weigh him down, turning his legs to jelly and his feet to lead. There's a wetness that's growing at the back of his pants and he doesn't want to know what it is.  
  
Yifan stares down at the back of Jongdae's neck and gets even hotter looking at the exposed skin, the slope of his nape. He's tripping into his bed, something that's never looked more inviting even after a long day of work, and has the desire to rip his clothes off. Or have Jongdae remove them for him.  
  
The attraction is certainly strange; it seems to come out of nowhere, just like the spiked body temperature and the somewhat _empty_ feeling inside of him. It's like Yifan needs to be filled with something, but he doesn't know what.  
  
His cock is telling him otherwise.  
  
It's true that Yifan has caught himself staring at Jongdae more than once. It's true that sometimes he feels something stir inside him when they make eye contact or accidentally brush up against each other. But Yifan never acknowledged it because this is the catboy that got him into this mess. Now it's showing, and Yifan has a hunch that it isn't just because of the heat.  
  
Jongdae climbs over him and runs a hand down his chest. It's supposed to be soothing, calming; it isn't supposed to be sexy – it isn't supposed to make the arousal boiling in the pit of his stomach lurch and his cock twitch. Yifan's cheeks are flushed and he feels embarrassment radiate from him, betrayed by his cock, which is standing straight up and making an obvious tent in his pants.  
  
"You're going to have to trust me, okay? I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you," Jongdae assures him, carefully unzipping Yifan's pants.  
  
"Just . . . fucking touch me already," Yifan mumbles, lifting his hips from the bed slightly. He bites his lower lip, taken aback by the amount of want in his voice.  
  
"Okay," Jongdae says. His eyes widen once he frees Yifan's cock, the head a deep shade of pink, bordering red from neglect. A bead of precum glistens at the tip and Jongdae appears transfixed.  
  
"Big boy," he purrs, licking his lips. He actually fucking licks his lips and Yifan groans, losing his self-restraint.  
  
"Fuck me, please," he begs.  
  
Jongdae licks the top of his cockhead, scooping up the pearl of precum. He curls his fingers around Yifan's girth and strokes him gently, coaxing the moans out of Yifan's throat. He mouths at the head, tonguing it teasingly before he holds his cock between his fingers and suckles at the wide head.  
  
Jongdae indulges him for several minutes, but it seems like hours to Yifan. He thinks he's going to come before Jongdae pulls off with a pop.  
  
Yifan figures just a blow job isn't going to be his cure. Jongdae helps pull down his pants and underwear and Yifan shimmies out of them, opening his legs for Jongdae. He instructs him to fold his legs to his chest and lowers his head until Yifan is gazing at the top of Jongdae's head full of brown hair. Yifan feels the first lick at his dripping hole and shoots cum all over his belly with a cry.  
  
"Honestly, I haven't even started eating you out yet," Jongdae comments, his words coming out as a mumble as his lips are pressed against his skin. Yifan pants, idly coming down from the shock of his orgasm. Jongdae starts working at his hole, licking inside and brushing his lips against the sensitive surrounding area.  
  
"God," Yifan says, unable to suppress his whines. His cock is still hard and leaking, jerking occasionally at Jongdae's attentive touch. Jongdae digs his fingers in to stretch him further, prepping him for his cock. He's so wet and ready for it that soon Jongdae's arms are framing his chest and Yifan's legs are propped up on his shoulders. Jongdae pushes in and Yifan's whole body quakes at the feeling.  
  
He's never been in this position before, and it's almost surreal. The movement of Jongdae's hips is erratic, sharp thrusts mixed with grinding as he buries his cock deep inside him. Each thrust and pull makes Yifan tighter and tighter, filling him up and bringing him closer to another release.  
  
"Feels so good," Yifan whispers brokenly, a whimper slipping past his swollen parted lips.  
  
Jongdae rolls his hips into him, uttering a delicious moan. "Need you to fuck me too," he pants.  
  
Yifan feels something warm drip onto his thigh after one of his legs had slipped off Jongdae's shoulder mid-fuck. He reaches behind Jongdae, dipping his fingers shallowly in between Jongdae's ass cheeks. They come back coated in slick.  
  
"I – you, too?" Yifan's breath hitches in his throat.  
  
"Mmhmm," Jongdae hums, his thrusts growing near frantic. A few more jackhammers of his hips and he spills into Yifan, holding him in place. It's almost as though Yifan can feel his body absorbing the cum, the pulsing of Jongdae's cock a welcome sensation, which makes him feel better almost instantly. Satiated, somehow, even though he came a while ago.  
  
Jongdae withdraws half-way and reaches behind him to stretch himself with his fingers. He's already so worked up that he doesn't need much preparation, and before Yifan can register what's happening, Jongdae is hovering above his erection.  
  
"Fill me up, buttercup," Jongdae says as he sinks down on his cock.  
  
There's warmth, such a wet tightness like nothing Yifan's ever experienced before. It's a good kind of warmth, too, unlike what he'd felt earlier with the heat clawing beneath his skin. Jongdae rides him with urgency, bouncing on his cock. Its length and thickness fills him up so nicely, and he relaxes his muscles to make the slide easier. As he gets close to coming, he clenches around Yifan, making him cry out. Yifan thinks he'll be filling Jongdae up another way soon.  
  
Jongdae lifts himself up and slams back down with a gasp. He pushes down on Yifan's belly with his hands, Yifan arching his back off the bed from the pressure building up in his lower stomach. He empties himself inside of Jongdae when he slams himself back down again and again. Jongdae trembles, tensing around Yifan's throbbing cock and grabs at his own, pumping it with rapid flicks of his wrist until he spills onto Yifan's belly, splattering it with his own cum.  
  
They're both breathing hard when Jongdae collapses on top of him, gluing them together with their sticky release. Yifan's mouth scrunches into a frown of mild disgust.  
  
They stay like that for several minutes, not speaking, listening to each other breathe. Then, Yifan finally builds up the courage to speak.  
  
"That . . ."  
  
"Was everything you'd ever hoped for and more?"  
  
Yifan narrows his brows. "No. I don't know what to think, actually. It was all a little . . . sudden."  
  
Jongdae pulls in his lower lip. "I hope it wasn't bad for you. I had to help, or else—"  
  
Yifan stops him. "I understand."  
  
Jongdae is silent for a moment. He props himself up on his elbows, his bones digging into Yifan's chest. "I have a confession to make."  
  
There's a beat. "You like me?"  
  
Jongdae surprises him by blushing. Yifan surprises himself by his heart starting to beat a little faster.  
  
"No, no. I mean, yes. Sort of," he admits, flustered. "But that's not what I meant." He takes a breath. "Um. Okay. You know that whole wizard thing . . ."  
  
"Yes?" Yifan raises his brows, ushering him to go on.  
  
"Well. I might have asked him to turn you into a catboy."  
  
Yifan stares at him for a long second. " _Why?_ "  
  
"Because you were a _total_ asshole! I thought it'd teach you a lesson in, you know, kindness and charity. If you were to live like us, then maybe you'd understand." He swallows, pointedly not looking Yifan in the eyes. He looks at his collarbones instead. "And . . . I was lonely. Bitter. I didn't have a home and I needed one. I thought I deserved one, so I could leech one off of you." He rubs at his eyes. "But, I was wrong. And selfish. You really aren't as bad as you seemed. So, I'm sorry."  
  
Yifan is quiet. He's at a loss for words, trying to make sense of what Jongdae has just told him.  
  
After a while, he reaches for Jongdae's face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.  
  
"Everyone deserves a home, Jongdae," he says quietly.  
  
Jongdae sniffs, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stops crying in a short amount of time, though, and smiles up at Yifan.  
  
"Do you still want to be a catboy?"  
  
Yifan snorts. "That was amazing, I'll admit, but I think I'd rather have sex with you when I'm normal turned on as a human. Also, I kind of need a job so I can support myself." He looks him in the eyes. "And you."  
  
Jongdae blinks rapidly, shyly glancing down at Yifan's collarbones again. "Ah . . . this means I can't serenade you to "Smelly Cat" anymore."  
  
Yifan frowns. "I don't smell."  
  
"You do when you're in heat." His cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink. "But you smell amazing."  
  
Yifan gently rolls Jongdae off of him. "Let's get cleaned up and then go find your wizard, shall we?"  


—

  
"I think he lives over here," Jongdae says, his tail waving behind him as he looks around the woods, lost. Yifan crosses his arms, unimpressed.  
  
"I thought you said you know where he lives?"  
  
"I do. Sort of. Vaguely. I might have made another mistake?" Jongdae says, sheepish.  
  
Yifan groans. They've been wandering around these creepy woods for twenty minutes looking for Jongdae's wizard friend. He's almost ready to give up and tell him they'll try again tomorrow when Jongdae's ears stand up straight with recognition.  
  
"Over here, okay. I got this."  
  
Yifan peers through the tree trunks and thinks he sees what Jongdae's referring to. It's a small log cabin with smoke billowing out of the chimney. It looks innocuous enough, as foreboding as a cabin in the woods may seem.  
  
They hike the rest of the way to the cabin.  
  
"Why couldn't you just live with this guy if you're so buddy-buddy with him?" Yifan asks.  
  
"We aren't technically friends."  
  
"So why did he grant your wish?"  
  
"Because he's a little shit like me." Yifan slaps him weakly on the arm. He hopes he isn't in for trouble.  
  
They stop at the front door and Jongdae takes the initiative to knock. Yifan feels anticipation boiling all the way down to his toes. He realizes he's nervous – what if the wizard tells them to fuck off, no take backs?  
  
The door opens. A short figure cloaked in dark brown, almost black robes stands in the doorway. He lowers his hood and Yifan is somewhat surprised to see sleek black ears poking out of his thick hair.  
  
"Hiya, Minseok," Jongdae says breezily.  
  
"Jongdae," Minseok acknowledges. His amber eyes shift to Yifan.  
  
"Ah, it appears my spell has worked. How are you fairing, kitten?"  
  
Yifan purses his lips, his jaw set. Jongdae speaks before Yifan can reply.  
  
"Not so good," Jongdae says. "You see, he's learned his lesson. He wants to turn back into a human."  
  
Minseok laughs. "You think I know how to reverse the spell?"  
  
Yifan's face goes white. Jongdae's eyes widen in distress.  
  
Minseok laughs again. "I'm just messing with you. Come inside and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"For fuck's sake," Yifan mutters.  
  
Jongdae clears his throat and regains his composure. "See, I told you he's a little shit," he whispers.  
  
The cottage's interior is cozy and inviting, even with the alchemy table in one of the corners. Minseok flips through a large spellbook that looks centuries old and stops at a page marked with runes.  
  
He mutters a few words under his breath and turns back around to face the two of them.  
  
"Your ears and tail will be gone when you wake up tomorrow morning, along with any other unpleasantries."  
  
"That's it?" Yifan says dumbly.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Thanks, Minseok," says Jongdae.  
  
"Come back anytime you want vengeance," Minseok says.  


—

  
  
Yifan awakes expecting a normal morning.  
  
He gets ones.  
  
His hand automatically reaches for his head, feeling for an extra set of ears. All he finds is his hair.  
  
Good, he thinks with relief.  
  
He wraps his arm back around Jongdae's bare chest, who is sleeping peacefully beside him. Yifan appreciates the small catboy pressed up to him and welcomes his warmth, and hopes that every morning will be like this one.


End file.
